


He Who Heaven Evades

by islande



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islande/pseuds/islande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven evades Denmark. Iceland does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Heaven Evades

[ih-veyd]

verb

5\. to elude; escape.

            Denmark knows quite a bit.

            He knows the rush of adrenaline that occurs the second his sword pierces a man, when it is pulled out and coated in red. He knows the bitter cold of an unforgiving sea, the harsh and malevolent force that he is so vulnerable to. He knows the pain of loving someone who would die before he—that is a mistake he made too many times. He knows what betrayal is like, and he knows the anger that soon follows.

            Denmark knows the feeling of a cold blade at his throat; a fatal bullet to the head; warm hands, caressing every inch of his body as his name escapes from chapped lips; the same hands wrapped around his throat as his visions fade. Yes, Denmark knows many things. He knows love, war, and grief. He knows death.

            But he will never know Heaven.

            He’s gotten close; the feeling of waking up to a smiling face beside him, or the feeling of his hands roaming soft skin as his lips, chapped and dry, pressed kisses to his lover’s sleepy smile. The way his name was whispered, almost lost between gasps and moans as they made love; the cry for him, for all that he could give as their back arched, as their hands pulled him down to muffle the sounds clawing their way out of their throat. The tender silence that follows is the closest he ever has, or will get, he thinks. The feeling of foreign lips moving over his as he comes down from his high is his heaven. It is enough for him.

            Denmark is happy with the life he has, with the people he spends his time with. But none make him so happy as his love, his Iceland. The way his eyes dart away when he is caught staring, the way his small, smooth hands glide up Denmark’s chest, eagerly removing his clothing. He is so young, so inexperienced. Iceland is happy to lay all of himself down for the Danish man, and Denmark is overjoyed to be able to wake up every morning next to him.

            There are nights where Iceland comes home late. Denmark stays up for him, unfailingly greeting his beloved at the door each time and carrying him to their bedroom. Occasionally, Iceland will pepper kisses down his neck, pulling at his shirt and begging him to make love to him, to ease him of the stress that had built up throughout the day.

            Some nights, it is Iceland who comes home first. When he is particularly in the mood, he undresses and waits for Denmark on their bed. When he is found, Denmark has no words. His mouth opens and closes, but there are no words to come out. It is on these nights that Iceland has control. Denmark never gets used to this side of him; he is both blinded and restrained by blindfolds and rope by his young lover. Iceland helps himself, mounting him and bouncing at his own pace. When it is over, the ropes and blindfolds come off, and Denmark is greeted with a smug face, one that says, “I got you.” The same words spill from his pink lips, lips that Denmark desperately wants to kiss. When he finally does, Denmark slips back into his heaven.

            Heaven evades him, but Iceland does not.

            He speaks to Denmark softly, murmuring sweet nothings into his chest as they lie together. Small hands reach up and caress his face, tracing the soft creases of his smile lines. It is like this for a long time, and Denmark thinks that his Iceland is synonymous with Heaven.

            Heaven may evade him for all of eternity. But Iceland will not.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction in a long time, written for DenIce fest! The prompt was 'evade.' I hope I did well omg


End file.
